


The Malec Wedding

by BellaMorgan



Series: The Weddings [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marriage, bar onwer, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: Magnus and Alec go through the process of planning their wedding while Alec tries to manage his still grieving soul over the loss of his little brother.





	1. The Lily Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the final part of this series. The parts are slightly longer than the other series because of that fact. I am now focusing solely on the next unnamed Chane sequel.
> 
> So I know I have some author related social media. You are more than welcome to add me on facebook or send me emails or whatever. 
> 
> bellamorganauthor@gmail.com  
> https://www.facebook.com/bella.morgan.1485537
> 
> \- BellaMorgan

**Part I: The Lily Tree**

“Alec, baby,” Magnus got down on his knees in front of their couch, holding onto Alec’s hands, “I need you to listen to me and really listen without getting upset or angry. You have had a very traumatic and stressful couple of months. And you have been building up the pressure of your parents for years. Just bottling it all up. You are taking it out on me, and your siblings. I think you talk to someone.” Magnus raised his hand and put it over Alec’s mouth to cut off the protest he knew was coming by the anger he saw boiling in his boyfriend’s eyes, “No, it’s my turn to talk. You yelled at Jace for no reason today and I’m drawing the line. I’m done planning our wedding until you agree to get help. You need outside help. I called Catarina and she gave me the name of a counseling center that specializes in PTSD. I want you to try. I need you to try. Alec, I love you. But I can’t keep on like this. We can’t keep on going this way.” Magnus removed his hand and replaced it with his lips for a simple kiss, “Please promise me, you’ll at least try.”

The line had been drawn when Magnus came home from an afternoon run to find Alec and Jace in a heated debate over their parents, yet again. Maryse had been by their apartment at least once a week for the last few months to apologize and try with Alec, but every time he shut her down. She had even been by the bar and had lunch with Magnus. Really putting forth an effort to made changes in her relationships with her children. Magnus let the fight go on until Alec said some things that were borderline mean and that’s when Magnus pushed Alec into their bedroom. He apologized to Jace and promised to take care of Alec. They had been having their own fight as of late about planning a wedding that no one knew about as Alec was still not telling anyone about; he had his reasons, but he still couldn’t voice what those reasons were. Magnus had a feeling his father’s hurtful and harmful words were still lingering in the back of Alec’s mind, but he had no proof of that.

Alec watched the single tear roll down Magnus’ cheek when he pulled back from the light kiss. He had felt the back and forth emotions at war with his soul for the last six months since Jace’s wedding. He didn’t know what was holding him back from telling his family about his want, his need to marry Magnus. He didn’t know what was holding him back from getting the help he knew he needed before Magnus told him to get it. He found himself nodding at Magnus before his brain caught up to the movement, “I promise.” He spoke the words at a whisper. 

Magnus nodded and sat back on the floor. He released Alec and just stared at him. He had called Ragnor to cover at the bar because he had to talk to Alec, he had to handle this with him because it was getting to the point of no return. He loved him, but he no longer knew what to do. He couldn’t marry Alec like this. He would never leave him, that would never happen, that’s not what you did when you were in love with a person so completely. He just needed to figure out how to keep Alec helping himself. 

“I promise,” Alec nodded again, “I-” He blinked to keep himself focused, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Magnus rushed forward, “Its okay, Alec.”

“Is it?” 

He sounded broken even to Magnus, “Yes,” He gave Alec a smile, “I don’t have to work tonight. I took it off to be with you. I want you to come with me somewhere.” It was still early in the day for him, not even four-pm and he wanted to take him somewhere that he had never shown Alec before. He always meant to just never made the time before today, “Will you come with me?” He held his hand palm side up on Alec’s knee. 

Alec put his hand on Magnus’ intertwining their fingers, “I’ll go anywhere with you.”

Magnus stood up with the help of Alec and offered him a small smile in return, “Thank you.” He kissed him on the cheek, “Grab your leather jacket and boots.”

“You want me sexy?” Alec questioned.

“Always,” Magnus then stopped in thought for a second, “We’re taking the bike.” 

That got a laugh out of Alec, who nodded and went to their hall closet for the required items Magnus requested. It was quite the surprise when Magnus pulled out his vintage Harley three months into their relationship. His first present from Magnus had been his real leather jacket and real Harley brand boots. 

Magnus followed him and grinned when Alec handed him his leather jacket. Their helmets were in the storage lockbox Magnus kept in the parking garage with his bike. After Alec moved in, they paid for a second spot in the building for Alec’s car. Magnus knew how much his car meant to him and would never ask Alec to get rid of it even though they only drove it every few months, it would be the same if Alec ever asked him to get rid of his bike. 

They made their way down to the underground garage. The spots were limited and pricy, but worth it if you had a car. Most people on the island of Manhattan didn’t own a car, so they were lucky enough to get two spots in the building parking garage without too much of a hassle. 

The ride out of the city didn’t take as long as Magnus thought it would for a Saturday night. It took it slow until he made it to the expressway where he could break out and let the wind take them. They didn’t have far to go out only ten exits before he was turning off and cutting across a small suburban town to the place he should have taken Alec sooner in their relationship. He turned and slowed down, winding his way down the curving roads and hills until he made it to the back. 

He slowed the bike down and waited for Alec to get off before kicking out the stand and shutting the bike off completely. He unstrapped his helmet and placed it on the handlebars while Alec did the same with his on the other side. He went to the back sandal and pulled out a single red rose he had stowed there earlier in the day when he knew he would ask Alec to come with him. 

“Magnus, where are we?” Alec looked around.

“Come on,” Magnus held out his other hand and smiled when Alec took it without further question. He walked him down a small wooded path that eventually broke open to a field filled with trees that lined many rows with wildflowers interlacing between the trees. 

“Wow.”

Magnus smiled, “It’s beautiful, right.” He continued on the path until they were slightly off-center from the middle. Then he turned to the right and gently stepped into the wildflowers. Magnus made sure he was careful not to step on any of the actual flowers. 

Alec released Magnus’ hand to follow step for step behind him. 

Finally, Magnus stopped in front of a tree and reached for Alec. He gripped his hand tight and pulled him close, “Alec, I would like you to meet Lily Bane, my mother. Mom, I want you to meet my fiancée, Alexander Lightwood.” 

Alec looked at the tree in front of him and noticed that there was a small metal plate on the base with a name and dates on them. He glanced around and noticed, for the first time, all the trees had them, “What?” He looked at Magnus need back at the tree. 

“When my step-father sent me away, I might have only been four, but I knew enough to steal my mother’s ashes. I wasn’t leaving her with that bastard.” Magnus smiled, never taking his eyes off of the tree in front of them, “When I was ten I read an article about how you could buy a tree and spread your loved one’s ashes there and they could be forever with nature. I promised my mother I would do that. My first few paychecks went to buying this tree and placing my mother here. Ragnor and Catarina, and now you are the only people who know I have her here.” He finally looked at Alec, “I wanted you to meet my mother.”

Alec looked at the tree before him then knelt down, releasing Magnus’ hand as he went. He cleaned off the plate with her name, “Hello, Lily.” He choked out, “It’s nice to finally meet you.” He felt a tear fall down his cheek, “You have an amazing son. I would be lost without him.” He picked a nearby flower and placed it on the plate next to her name, “I don’t know why he loves me, but he does. Thank you for giving him to me.”

“Oh, Alec,” Magnus put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed, “I love you because it’s easy and effortless. You are my soulmate.”

Alec looked over his shoulder up at Magnus, “I promise to go to counseling, just don’t leave me.”

“I would never leave you.” Magnus got down next to Alec and put his back against the tree. He pulled Alec into his arms between his legs. He no longer cared about the flowers on the ground he crushed. He handed the rose to Alec, who placed the flower gently on his mother’s name along with the wildflower from Alec, “It never crossed my mind to leave you. I just think maybe getting married right now would be too soon with everything you’re feeling.”

Alec pressed himself against Magnus’ chest, “I think my father always knew I was different. Even before I did. I think he knew I liked boys before I realized what my feelings were, what my feelings meant. I used to listen to all the boys at school talk about girls and not understand why I couldn’t join in the conversation the same way. I couldn’t understand why my father always pushed conversations about girls when I wasn’t interested.” 

Magnus just listened as Alec softly spoke to him, this was a topic they never covered before. 

“One day, it was before Jace’s dad died, my dad and I were in the city meeting them. We were waiting in Times’ Square and this ad appeared on one of the large over hanging screens. It was a woman in her underwear, real sexy and lacey and she was with a guy who was in these tight briefs. It was an African-American woman in bright red and a white male in black. Real contrast. I remember everything so vividly because my dad pointed out the ad and mentioned how he wouldn’t mind a woman like that and my first thought was I wouldn’t mind a man like that.” He shuttered at the memory, “I felt this instant panic because I knew I was gay. One hundred percent gay. Then Jace and his dad walked up and the light hit around Jace just right and it was like crush city.”

Magnus laughed, he couldn’t help it. 

“Jace’s dad died the next year and he moved in with us. I couldn’t hide it anymore. Izzy knew right away. Then Clary. So I just came out.” Alec pressed himself back as hard as he could into Magnus, rolling his neck to the side to get as close as he could. Tucking himself into Magnus perfectly, “Jace and Clary were instant love and I hated myself for crushing on someone I knew I could never have. So in my perfect wisdom, I graduated early to get away from everyone and did some things I wasn’t proud of before that.”

“Like what?” Magnus whispered. 

“I’m not sure I want to say in front of your mother,” Alec whispered back. 

That earned Alec another laugh from Magnus, “Just tell me.”

He sighed, “I decided I was not going to college a virgin and there were not that many gay kids in my boarding school. But there were enough that I made my way through all of them before I left for college.”

“Alec!” Magnus poked his side with a laugh, “I thought you said you didn’t have many bed buddies,” he kissed the side of his exposed neck. 

“I only slept with a few guys in college, but boarding school, I knew those rumors would get back to my father and it didn’t bother me as much.” He sighed, “We were both so hell-bent on hurting each other. I vowed when I went to college I would change that. I would stop caring and I would stop hurting him. I stopped trying to hurt him, but I can’t say I stopped caring.”

“It’s hard not to care about what our parents think of us. It’s almost impossible. There’s something else about my mother that I never told you. She- my mother killed herself.” Magnus whispered, “She hated my step-father. He was a cruel man and instead of saving me from him. She took her own life and saved herself.”

“Magnus-”

“I don’t blame her.” Magnus hurried on, “After college when I could afford it I went through some counseling about her death, my step-father turning me into the state, my father’s neglect and return to the state. I know she was sick, mentally ill, and she wasn’t in the right frame of mind. She saw no way out. I love her and I can’t fault her. I have a good life. I have built an amazing life and it’s about to get better when we say ‘I do’.” 

They were quiet then. They were silent for a long time while darkness descended upon them and Magnus gently nudged Alec, “It’s time to go.”

Alec nodded and stood up, he quietly said his goodbyes to Magnus’ mother, “I’m going to go back to the bike. Give you some time.” He kissed Magnus gently on the lips to cut off his protest, “Talk to your mother.” He squeezed his shoulder then made his way back to the path and out of the forest area to wait by the bike. 

Magnus waked him go before turning to his mother’s tree, “Hi, mom, sorry it’s been awhile. I’m sorry I didn’t bring Alec sooner.” He sighed, “He’s still having a rough time with his brother’s death. He doesn’t talk about him much, but I know he thinks about him a lot. His father’s words on the day of Max’s funeral affected him more then he’s willing to let on. He was good at pretending to be okay in the beginning, but it’s harder now. I can’t wait to walk down the aisle and make that man mine, but I want him healthy first, is there anything you can do to help with that? Any sign you can give us that Max is up there with you and okay?” He looked around for a minute to make sure he was alone, “I just love him so much and I want him to be okay. I love you too, mom. I promise to come back sooner than I have been.” Magnus leaned down and rearranged the flowers before heading out to meet Alec.

Alec watched Magnus walk to him, he already had his helmet on, and was holding out Magnus’ helmet to him, “You get to say everything you wanted too?”

“Yes, thank you.” Magnus smiled, “Let’s head to the city and drop the bike off, then get some Asian.”

Alec nodded, “Anything you want.”


	2. The Ghosting Effect

**Part II: The Ghosting Effect**

“Well hello-” Magnus smiled his greeting, slightly forced, “Did Alec forget to tell me something or-” he left the sentence hanging. 

“Nah.” Jace waved him off, “We were in the are and wanted good food.” He, Clary, Izzy, and Simon had just come in the bar and went towards the back booth they always went to. It sat six and Alec or Ragnor and Catarina was typically with them so the booth was perfect. 

He nodded, “Okay, menus are on the table. I’ll be over in a minute.” He went back to pouring the coffees for the two guys in front of him. 

It was Sunday morning and the bar was basically empty. They still only served bar food with coffee and water until noon. Magnus only had an hour to wait until he could begin serving drinks and about two hours before the business would pick up. Maia wouldn’t show up until one; it was just him and the cook until then. 

“You guys wanna order any food?”

They both shook their heads and went back to their conversation. 

Magnus shrugged and went over to his future-in-laws who didn’t know it, “Hey guys,” He snagged a chair from a nearby table and pulled our his ordering pad, “You want food or just coffee, water, or both?”

“Coffee for all of us.” Izzy answered with a smile, “But sit for a moment.”

“How’s Alec?” Clary jumped in before Izzy was done. 

“At home sleeping.” Magnus had a hard time pulling away from him this morning. He always looked cuter when he was a late sleeper and he didn’t help that Magnus knew he was completely naked under the sheet he had covering him.

It had been over a month since his fight with Jace and Alec’s meeting with his mother. A lot had changed in their lives. Alec went to the counseling center and found a full-time therapist to talk to about his PTSD over his father, his stress, and his grief with Max. He had found some coping skills to work on his feelings and he had becoming a stronger person. Magnus hated saying he had become a better person or a different person because Alec was still Alec; he was just managing his emotions in a healthier manner. 

They had also gotten a cat; Chairmen Meow. It was a small runt, all black thing that needed all the loving in the world. Magnus had mentioned he always wanted a cat and the next weekend Alec took him to a rescue for kittens. Alec stood back and allow Magnus all the time he wanted to fret over all the kittens to pick the one that was just right for him. It was love at first sight with his kitten. The first week was rough as the kitten was scared of everything and hid under their bed during the day and hid under their couch at night. Now, the cat had them both wrapped around his little paws as he ran their household. 

Magnus knew Alec hadn’t spoken to anyone in his family since the fight and it wasn’t from lack of trying on his family’s side. He saw the caller ID on Alec’s phone when it rang. They had all reached out to him at different times. He never answered. Whenever Magnus brought it up, Alec gave a shrug and said he wasn’t ready. If Magnus were a betting man, which he wasn’t, he would say Alec was embarrassed by his behavior and didn’t know how to face his family, but he didn’t push. 

He wasn’t sure what he would want his family to know, so he just sat there for a moment with his at home sleeping answer. 

“Magnus-” Jace sighed. 

“We got a cat. His name is Chairmen Meow. Well, Alec bought him for me.” Magnus smiled, “It was a very thoughtful gift. I thought he wasn’t listening when I talked about getting one since he didn’t say a word during the whole conversation if you could call that a conversation when it was completely one-sided, but two days later on that Saturday before my Saturday night shift he took me to a rescue and watched me for hours while I picked out the perfect little guy.” He watched as the four of them just got bug-eyed listening to him. He was being this way on purpose and they all knew it. He was pissing Jace off, he knew that. “He’s all black and small. The runt, I guess, but he’s adorable and runs around like crazy.”

The door to the bar opened and Magnus turned because he would need to attend to whoever it was. He sighed with content when his sexy as hell boyfriend with messy hair walked in. Alec was dressed in a pair of black sweats and one of Magnus’ old ratty hoodies with the bar logo on it. He looked sexy as sin and Magnus wanted to jump him. He smiled at him, forgetting for a moment who he was sitting with. 

Magnus watched Alec seek him out with a sleepy smile, it was clear he just woke up, then he watched as his smile dropped just enough. He was sure no one would have noticed, but Magnus noticed. Magnus always noticed. He noticed everything about Alec. 

Magnus stood up, “I’ll just get those coffees.” But he went to Alec, he reached for his wrist, gripping his hand, “Go talk to them. They are worried about you. Stop being in embarrassed.” He watched as Alec’s smile fell that time, “They love you. I love you. I’ll bring you coffee as well.” He kissed him; quick and soft, “By the way, you look sexy and I want to fuck you against my bar, but I’ll save that for later.”

Alec hit Magnus on the arm and pushed him out of his line of sight so he could see his siblings again. They were all staring at him and he was just staring back at him. The urge to run was there. Magnus was right, he was embarrassed with his behavior, but he would have to face them eventually. He made his way over and took the seat Magnus left even thought Jace had moved over to give him room in the booth, “hi,” He looked down at his hands before meeting their eyes. He saw concern and anger in their eyes. 

“Hi?” Jace said, “That’s all. You ghost us for over a month and that’s what we get.” He spoke up.

“Shut up, Jace.” Izzy kicked him under the table, “Are you okay, Alec?”

Alec nodded, “Yeah, working and you know living with Magnus-” He stopped when Magnus showed up with their coffee. 

After pushing the coffees around, he leaned down to kiss the side of Alec’s head, “Food for anyone besides Alec?” No one said anything so he nodded, “Okay?”

“Alec doesn’t get food?” Clary questioned when Magnus when to leave. 

Magnus laughed, “I know what he wants.” He had placed the tray used to carry the coffees under his arm and was using his other hand to play with Alec’s messy hair. He was always trying to tame the mess, which he was beginning to learn was a lost cause, “plate of fries with a side of the nacho cheese. I always give him extra fries. Perks of being the owners boyfriend. I also never charge him.” He grinned down, “You guys sure you don’t want food.”

“Cheese sticks to share for Clary and me.” Izzy spoke up, “With ranch only. Thanks, Magnus.”

“Boys?” Magnus asked Simon and Jace. 

“No, I’m good,” Simon spoke up and Jace just shook his head. 

“Okay,” Magnus went to leave then turned back to Jace and bent over to leave stare at the man, “You be nice to your brother, or I’ll come back to smack you upside the head.” He winked at him before leaving this time, but not before messing with Alec’s hair just one more time. 

“Well, that was rude,” Jace spoke losing all steam on his anger. 

Alec smiled as Magnus left, “I can’t wait to marry that man.” He looked back at his siblings. He gave them all a shy smile, “I asked him to marry me months ago during Izzy’s speech at your wedding. That’s why we weren’t listening to your speech. He said yes, but we didn’t want to say anything because we wanted to give you your time and not take any light away from your big day.” He reached up to play with one of his ears, “Then things happen and we got further and further away. The day we fought-” Alec released his ear and looked down at the hands he now had in his lap, “Magnus told me he didn’t want to marry me anymore. He wouldn’t leave me, but he wouldn’t marry me either.” He felt a tear roll down his cheek at the memory. He couldn’t look at his siblings, or he would lose it, “He said I needed to get help to get mentally healthy, or he would never marry me. I couldn’t go on that way. So the next day I went to this counseling center Catarina works with at the hospital and got a therapist. Turns out I had been holding onto what father had been drilling into my head more then I thought. Add stress and Max’s death and I was losing it and I didn’t even realize it.”

“Oh Alec,” it was Jace who spoke up. 

“It’s no excuse for the way I had acted and I need to say I’m sorry, but I didn’t know how to say sorry. I was so embarrassed that I was supposed to be the older brother and I couldn’t protect Max. I couldn’t control my emotions. I let it all get the best of me and I took it out on you.” Alec did look up at Jace then, “I’m sorry. You are my best friend, my brother, and I was terrible to you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Alec.” Jace moved then, he knelt down on the floor and pulled Alec into a hug, “It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay,” Alec whispered, “But it will be.”

Magnus had appeared then with their food. Setting it on the table, he looked down at them, “Uhm?” He questioned, “No offense, but usually, I’m the one on my knees in front of Alec’s lap.”

Those were the words that broke the tension in the group because Clary, Izzy, and Simon broke out in laughter as Jace looked horror stuck at the words Magnus spoke and Alec grinned. 

Alec wrapped his arms around Jace, “Ignore him,” He hugged Jace tight to him, “I’ll make it up to you. I’m working on it.”

“We’re okay.” Jace stood up then, “Just don’t ever ghost me again.” He returned to his seat, snagging a fry as he went, “I was madder at that then the fight. You think I care about being adopted or I didn’t know. Geeze, you made it seem like it was such big news. Telling me, you had a crush on me, now that was news.” He spoke then stopped when he realized what he said.

“Not news,” Clary spoke. 

“Nope,” Izzy spoke up while taking a cheese stick apart for her and Simon, who shook his head. 

Magnus gasped, “What?!” He put his hand up, “Wait, you had a crush on Jace? Since when?” His voice got high pitched and everyone at the booth turned to look at him. 

Alec gave him an eye roll, “Enough, drama queen,” he turned to his siblings, “He already knew. We discussed it.”

Magnus smirked, “Oh right,” he slid into the booth next to Jace, he pointed to him, “Don’t even think about talking about it. I don’t want to relive painful memories.” He shook his head. 

“How is Alec crushing on me painful?” Jace asked. 

Magnus quirked an eye, as Jace just did what Magnus asked him not to, “I don’t like to think about teenage Alec crushing on his now brother.”

“Magnus, we have already discussed this,” Alec spoke very seriously, “Jace was my first crush, but you are my first and only love.”

“Awe, that’s adorable.” Izzy smiled at them, “You guys are cute.”

Magnus smiled at him, “Awe babe, I love you.” He leaned over for a quick kiss, “I have to get back to work. We are serving liquor soon. You guys good for now?” He looked around at their nods. He winked at Alec before getting up. He turned and smacked Jace lightly upside the head. 

“Hey, what’s that for?”

Clary laughed at Jace’s look of annoyance before rubbing the back of his head. 

“Don’t mess with my boyfriend and don’t talk about painful teenage memories, I will know and I will hurt you.” He pointed at him. 

“How is it painful?” Jace called out to the table.

Alec looked at Magnus, “Go back to work. Those guys need their check.” He pointed to the guys who just turned to look over at them. When Magnus was gone, Alec turned back to Jace, “Jace, you don’t understand how hard it was for me back then. To just figure out I like guys, but to have my father shoving girls down my throat because he knew that I would never be the son he wanted. Then to be crushing hard on you, but knowing you would never like me. Then to have you come live with us. You were a temptation, every day of something I could never have. My father knew, I guess I didn’t hide it well, because he knew and he made it painfully clear that-” He froze; he had never told anyone but Magnus this part, “my kind of people could never be loved.”

“What?!” Izzy practically yelled. 

Magnus looked up at them, but didn’t move from behind the bar, this was something Alec needed to do. 

“I could never be loved.” Alec spoke again, “I would never find real love. That’s when I started to behave the way I did in school before college. That’s why I behaved the way I did to Clary in the beginning, not only was she taking ‘away’ my best friend, but she was taking ‘away’ the illusion of my crush.” Alec sighed, “I know this is a lot to just dump on you since I know everyone already knew. Well, I didn’t know Simon knew, but I'm assuming Izzy told him. I’m sorry Jace. I left all those feelings behind when I went to college. I literally started a new life. And the day I met Magnus changed my life. That man changed my entire existence. I knew in an instant that true love, love at first sight existed, and father was wrong.” He sighed with relief, “To be honest, it feels great to get all that off my chest.”

“I bet.” Jace spoke up, “I wish you would have done it sooner.”

“I wasn’t, mentally, ready. Therapy really opened me up. I didn’t realize I was ready until staring at you, right now. I knew I could tell you because your eyes told me you would be okay with me.” Alec smiled, “Thank you for being there for me Jace.”

“Always, Alec, I’ll always be there for you.” 

The conversation steered to safer ground then. They went on to talk about everything they messed over the last month and a half; jobs and more. They also talked about Maryse and Robert. Robert hadn’t changed at all but Maryse had moved into the city, leaving Robert without leaving him. They spent an hour together before Izzy and Simon had to go to meet his parents and Clary and Jace had to leave to get ready for their school and week ahead. 

Alec went up to find Magnus who had retreated to his office since the bar wasn’t overly business and Maia could handle the small crowd herself. 

“Hey, sexy,” he spoke while knocking softly on the door, “Can I come in?”

“Hey,” He pushed back from his desk, “everyone leave?”

Alec nodded coming into the office and shutting the door as he did. He twisted the lock as he did. He went over to Magnus, leaning back against his desk right in front of his boyfriend with his arms crossed to look down at him, “I told them about us. I’m ready to get married. I know I have more work to do, but I’m ready.”

Magnus grinned, “So, am I.” He reached forward putting his hands on Alec’s hips and sitting up a little straighter, “Let’s get back to planning our wedding.”

Alec sighed, “I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“Me either.” Magnus hooked a finger on either side of his sweatpants, “I have something else I want right now,” He began to slide his sweatpants down, “A little sexy blow job before you leave.” He got Alec’s pants down just far enough for his erection to spring free. 

Alec moaned as Magnus swallowed him down on the first suction. He knew he wasn’t going to last long so Alec spread his legs and uncrossed his arms to run his hands in Magnus’ hair. He pushed his hips forward to get Magnus to take him to the back of his throat, “Fuck.” The word flew from his mouth before he could stop it. They rarely did anything in the bar since they lived so close and always tempered themselves until they got home, “Jesus, Magnus, I can’t-”

Magnus pulled back with a wet popping sound, “You have to be quiet,” He went back to his task and sucked Alec back down his throat with fast and furious speed to get him off with speed. 

Alec gripped Magnus’ hair and tried to pull Magnus back, “Magnus, I’m close.” He wasn’t sure how he had enough thought to form a complete sentence, but damn he was too close. He was going to come and soon, Magnus was going to fast. When he felt Magnus’ other hand squeeze his heavy, come filled balls he was done for, “Mag-”, and he was coming. 

Magnus only pulled back enough so he didn’t choke. He kept the tip of Alec in his mouth and swallowed every drop of Alec’s warm cum. He used on hand to steady Alec’s hip and pushed him against his desk while the other pumped his now softening dick.

Alec was panting and slumping against Magnus’ desk when Magnus pulled off his dick and tucked him away. He pulled his sweats back up to rest on his hips, “That was fucking sexy as hell.” 

He had to pull him away from his desk to get his sweats up and took more effort then Magnus thought. He had to laugh at Alec’s total reaction.

“Yes, you are.” Magnus grinned, “I have to get back out there, but I’ll see you at home.”

Alec reached to Magnus’ neck and pulled him in to a deep kiss. He tasted his cum on Magnus’ tongue when he went in for a dueling match. He pulled back and licked his bottom lip before going in for a bite, “I fucking love you.” He pulled back before he turned around and presented his ass for the fucking he knew they both wanted, “I need to leave now.”

“Yes, you do.” Magnus spoke.

Alec nodded, “Yes, I do.” He reached for Magnus, pulling in him for another kiss, “Just one more.”

However, Magnus knew one more would turn into two. Lust was written all over Alec’s face as he knew it was reflected in his own eyes, “No, Alec, go home.” He stepped back out of his reach, “I love you,” He spoke up when Alec gave him a wounded look, “But you look too damn sexy to stop at one and I’m about to get the Sunday rush. I have to get out there and help Maia. I don’t have time to bend you over my desk and fuck you like I want.”

Alec nodded, “Okay, I get it.” He grinned, “I’ll be back at closing. You can fuck me then.” He whirled around at the promise made and left. 

Magnus groaned at that. He pushed his hand on at his hardening dick to try as he might get it to go down. He wasn’t having any luck and thankfully Alec shut the door behind him when he left because he had time to remove his hand when Maia knocked and swung the door open when she came in asking for him. She smirked at him telling him to fix himself before coming out. It was then he realized not only was he hard as a rock but Alec destroyed his hair. 

Fuck.


	3. The John Doe Baby

**Part III: The John Doe Baby**

“Hey, Alec,” Catarina grinned with a wave at her best friend’s boyfriend, who walked up to her nurse’s station, “What’s up?”

“Not much,” He smiled, his hundred-watt smile at her. He had never seen her in action before and choose on a whim to come up to see her. “My therapist had an issue with her offsite office so she’s seeing clients at the hospital for a while so I thought I would ask if you were working and when the desk said yes. I got directions to you.” 

“Awe, you are too sweet.” She reached up and patted his arm that he was resting on. She was sitting behind the station and Alec was resting on the counter on his folded arms to be able to see her. “Let’s take a walk. It’s my turn for rounds.”

“Am I allowed too?” He questioned with a concerned face. He hadn’t even thought of patient care and privacy. 

“Yes, we have an infant in this ward-” She stood up and he stood up with her, “as a new patient that could use some extra cuddles. I think you would be the perfect person.” Catarina turned to her co-worker, who was practically falling out of her chair and drooling while staring at Alec, “I’m going to see baby John Doe.”

“John Doe?” Alec questioned louder then he meant, then he lowered his voice, “Isn’t that for the police when they don’t know the name?”

“Yep,” Catarina came around the desk. She looped a hand through his elbow and led him the direction they needed to go, “He was dropped at the ER bay with a note saying ‘I can’t keep him.’ It was signed ‘Lily’. We are assuming that’s his mother’s name. We took DNA, but we have nothing to compare it to. He wasn’t born in this hospital or anywhere nearby. There is a safe drop law so we are lucky she dropped him off instead of killing him.”

Alec stopped and twisted her to stare at him, “What? Mother’s do that?”

Catarina stared at Alec. She noticed Alec had tears just behind his eyes, “I’m sorry, Alec, I didn’t think with your PTSD. Mother’s get into some situations and they don’t see any way out. Sometimes they can’t see beyond. Lot of them will go the adoption or ward of the state, but there are some babies who aren’t so lucky.”

He sighed, “Do you know it’s just something I’ve never thought of before? I’ve lived a very privileged life and I’ve never thought about someone being so down and out they would kill their own child like that.”

“Well, now you can do something for this one. Human contact in the early stages is very beneficial to life. So, what do you say? You want to cuddle a baby who has no parents?” She grinned at him. 

Alec smiled, “Yes.”

Catarina started walking again. 

It was a long hallway and the silence dragged on until Alec spoke, “Lily was Magnus’ mother’s name. Instead of killing Magnus she killed herself.” He spoke quietly. “He doesn’t remember her, but it affected him so deeply.”

Catarina nodded but said nothing. Magnus had told her and Ragnor about taking Alec to meet his mother. She knew Alec was Magnus’ soulmate when he showed up at their house on a Monday morning with coffee and laid that truth at their feet. Them and Alec were the only ones who had ever seen Lily’s tree. Camille or any of Magnus’ other ex’s ever got that pleasure; most of them didn’t even know Magnus had anything to do with his parents. He usual told people he had always been a ward of the state and left it at that. He said it was cleaner. 

“As a lover, as a boyfriend, and as a soulmate I just want to take all his pain away. I know he’s always wanted to do the same for me. I know this is not a pain that I can take from him or one that will ever go away. It will just linger in the back of his mind, not front and center, and terrible, just an ache, but a pain none the less. I truly love him.”

“I know.” She sighed with content, “It shows. It was hard to see him with Camille for so long. Their love, and he did love her, was so painful to him. It was toxic and harmful, but it wasn’t that way in the beginning and I think he tried for so long because it wasn’t that way in the beginning.” She stopped walking when they made it the door they needed to enter. She released him but didn’t enter right away, “That’s what made you so different. He and Camille had to work so hard from the very beginning, but you guys never had to work at it. It was just there and worth wild. Ragnor and I were that way. I was adopted as an infant. My biological mother got pregnant at fourteen and couldn’t keep me. My parents couldn’t have children of their own so they adopted me. I came from a loving home. I met Ragnor and Magnus in high school and it was friendship at first sight.” She laughed, “Well for Magnus and I. With Ragnor and I, it was love.”

Alec smiled, “Can I ask a really personal question?”

She smiled back at him, “We are trying.” She answered, “Ragnor and I, we’ve been trying, but it hasn’t happened. Adoption might be in our cards as well.”

He nodded, she knew what he wanted to know.

“Let’s see baby John.” 

Catarina opened the door to a small area that looked like a nursery to Alec without a crib. There was a recliner and a rocking chair. The room was decorated in hues of yellows and greens with different baby animals all over the walls with big bay windows. The curtains were drawn but the sunny day still let so much light in they didn’t need to turn the lights on. There was another door off to the side that Alec assumed was the bathroom.

“Have a seat in the rocker with that small blanket. I’ll go get him.” 

“Catarina, I raised Max as a baby.” Alec smiled at her. 

She nodded with a sad smile when she remembered Alec’s young age of twenty-four, he shouldn’t have been raising Max at sixteen when he had able parents.

Alec took a seat as she left out the door he came in. He took the small burp cloth and put it over his shoulder. He reached over to the shelve and pulled a little bear from it and placed it in his lap. Max loved bears. 

Catarina came in with a small buddle, “We don’t know his age for sure, but the doctors think he’s around four months.” He was wiggling around and making many unhappy noises, “He’s never too happy.” She had another nurse follow her into the room. The other nurse had a small bottle in her hands. 

Alec smiled as she came over with him in the blue blanket, “So unhappy, huh,” He spoke in a soft voice as she placed the child in his arms, “Come on, little man, none of that.” He laughed down at him, “We can’t have you so unhappy with the kind nurses. They are taking such good care of you.”

Catarina and the other nurse froze as the baby stopped wiggling and fussing instantly. 

Baby John Doe stared up at Alec with wide eyes. 

“See, much better, little man.” Alec grinned at him. He looked at Catarina, “Is he hungry? Was it his feeding time?” He nodded towards the bottle.

“Oh yeah,” The other nurse handed him the bottle, “I’m Jane, the care nurse for the day.” She spoke in complete awe. “He hasn’t stopped fussing since he came in last night and he was starting to fray our nerves. Oh my dear god.”

Alec smiled at her, “Take a break. I got him.” Alec twisted the bottle to feed him. The baby opened his small lips and took the bottle instantly. 

Catarina nodded at the nurse who left the room with her mouth hanging open, “Alec, I don’t think you understand.”

“Huh?” He asked, keeping his eyes locked with the small boy’s. 

“He hasn’t stopped crying or fussing since he came in last night. He hasn’t taken a bottle since he got here. It’s been over twelve hours.” She also spoke with a hint of awe in her voice, “What the hell?”

Alec smiled, “Awe, you hungry, baby boy.” He moved his feet and began rocking the chair. The small child closed his eyes while keeping up his feeding, “I’m going to keep up the feeding, then burp him, then rock him to sleep. I’m going to stay for the afternoon if that’s okay.”

Catarina nodded, “There’s a red call button, call if you need me.” She pointed but Alec wasn’t watching or listening anymore. He was staying down and she had lost him to the baby. She backed her way out of the room and pulled her phone out of her pocket, “Magnus, I need you at the hospital, right now. I’ll explain, just come.” She hung up on him. She knew it was cruel not to explain but she knew he would come faster this way. 

It was twenty minutes and Magnus was in front of her nurse's station while she finished up a call with a social worker on the baby in question. He looked annoyed that she hadn’t hung up her phone call right away and she didn’t blame him, but she couldn’t really be allowed to hang up on the social worker. 

“What is this about?” Magnus asked her. 

“Did you know your boyfriend is a fucking baby whisperer?” She stood up and came around the desk. Not caring that she swore in front of her two subordinate nurses. She began down the hallway, knowing he would follow her. 

Magnus followed, “What are you talking about?”

“We got an unknown baby dropped in the ER bay last night. He’s been crying, upset, and not eating for the last twelve hours since he’s been here.” She finally made it to the room, “When Alec stopped at my desk after his therapy appointment earlier I asked if he wanted to cuddle a baby and when he agreed the baby instantly calmed down and took to the bottle as if nothing was wrong.”

“What?”

“Look.” She pointed with almost an annoyance that Alec could do something no one else on her staff could. 

Magnus looked into the open door and saw what Catarina saw. Alec was in a rocking chair with a wiggling blue bundle in his arms. The baby wasn’t upset, he could see that from his vantage point. He was cooing and grinning at the baby. Alec was also lightly rocking the chair with his feet as if he did this every day, “What have you done?” He asked his best friend.

“There was a note with him, ‘I can’t keep him.’ It was signed ‘Lily’. We think that’s his mother’s name.” She whispered to Magnus. She knew she was going touch something so deep in his soul, “I’m so sorry, Magnus.”

He whipped around to stare at her, “What?”

“I just got off the phone with the social worker. The baby will be available for adoption once the doctor clears him in the next day or so. He’ll go to the state first with a foster family until an adoptive family can be found.” She knew what she was doing; she was speaking the truth, but she knew if Magnus didn’t help this child, she would. 

Magnus turned back to look at Alec, “He looks damn good like that.” He went into the room and smiled when Alec looked up at him, “Hey baby.”

“Magnus?” He looked at him, “What are you doing here?”

Magnus knelt down next to Alec, he moved the blanket a little to get a better look at the baby in Alec’s arms. The baby looked at Magnus and wiggled his tiny hands at him. Magnus put his finger out to run it down his soft, baby cheek, “Catarina called. I never realized how hot you would look with a baby in your arms. We should have tried for this sooner.” 

Alec arched an eyebrow at him, “I didn’t hold him to turn you on,” He spoke in a whisper as if he was trying not to let the baby hear. 

Magnus laughed a little at him, “Baby, he can’t understand us, you don’t have to whisper.”

“I want him,” Alec spoke louder. “Can I have him?”

“Yes,” Came Catarina’s response from the doorway. 

Alec looked up at her as Magnus stood up to stand behind the rocker. He placed his hands on Alec’s shoulder to grip him tight while looking over at his best friend. 

“I was on the phone with social services when you came to my station, Magnus. I told them I had someone willing to adopt him and they said they were on their way over. They should be here any minute.”

“Catarina, you shouldn’t have done that.” Magnus scolded her, “You had no idea. Alec and I haven’t even talked about it.”

“Well, I originally thought I was going to adopt him, but I think he’s a better fit with Alec.” Catarina pointed to Alec, “Look at him, Magnus. Look at that baby and your baby whisperer of a boyfriend.”

“Get out,” Magnus spoke clearly. He twisted around to look at Alec in the eyes and knelt down again. He didn’t know if Catarina listen to him or not because his focus was purely on Alec, “Alec-”

“I want him. I want him with you. He’s meant to be ours. His mother’s name is Lily, it’s like it’s a sign or something.” Alec was pleading with Magnus, “He instantly fell for me, like I instantly fell for him.”

Magnus sighed, “I did ask my mother for a sign.” He whispered. 

“What?”

Magnus let a tear roll down his face, “I asked my mother for a sign that Max was up there with her and safe.” He grinned at him, “You look so good right now. Happy and healthy and like the Alec I fell in love with. I never dreamed of getting married and having a family until I met you and now that’s all I dream about.”

Alec let a tear match Magnus’, “Can we name him Max?”

“Wait.” Magnus reached up and wiped the tear from Alec’s cheek, “We don’t know if we can get him. We have to talk to the social worker. I don’t want you to get any more attached then you are. Don’t pick out a new name.” Magnus wiped another tear that fell from Alec’s eye, he knew this one was from sadness, “It’s okay, baby, we’ll do our best.”

“They have to want him in a loving home. There’s nowhere more loving then ours.” Alec spoke tilting his head to rest in Magnus’ hands, “They have to understand that, right?”

“That’s usually what we look for, yes, Mr. Lightwood or is it Mr. Bane?” A woman asked from the doorway.

Alec looked up while Magnus twisted to see a woman and Catarina in the doorway looking at them.


	4. The Wedding Planning

**Part IV: The Wedding Planning**

“If you don’t stop,” Magnus pulled on Alec’s arm, “-you are driving me crazy.” He growled at him. 

It was a rare Sunday off for Magnus and they decided to spend it out and about. Sabastian asked for an extra shift and Maia worked every Sunday because of her school schedule. Magnus never minded giving his employees extra shifts since he was the boss and business was good, he was getting paid anyway. So they went into Hell’s Kitchen borough for lunch then Midtown Manhattan borough for shopping. They were currently walking through Target and Alec had tried to veer into the baby section. He had also veered into the baby section of Old Navy just minutes before, and Baby Foot Locker the day before. 

“Alec, you have to stop.” Magnus tried again when Alec tried to tug away from him. 

Baby John ‘Max’ Doe was currently with a foster family while social services investigated them as a possible adoptive family. There were certain items they had to buy and have set up, which they did, but he wasn’t willing to go overboard until the got the for sure Max was coming home to them and Alec agreed with that. Magnus kept having to reign Alec in and he swore every day he came home and there would be something new in the house. The process was already in month two and Alec was starting to get disappointed, not even two nights ago, Magnus came home from work to find Alec upset and crying over how long it was taking. He wanted his son home. Magnus was trying not to get his hopes up because Alec had already gotten his hopes up enough for both of them. Neither of them had told anyone other then Catarina and Ragnor because they didn’t want to disappoint Alec’s family if it didn’t happen. 

Magnus did say if it didn’t happen with Max it would happen with another child and they would become parents, but that wasn’t enough. Alec wanted Max. He went as far as to get the paperwork from the courthouse for a name change. It was sitting in their spare room that was now Max’s room. 

“I don’t want to.”

“I know,” Magnus growled at him, “-if anyone knows; it’s me.” He let him go. “You know what, do what you want. I’m going to get the markers and post-its we need to finish the seating charts that I didn’t even want to do in the first place.” He stormed off without another word to Alec. 

Alec waited for half a beat before chasing after Magnus. He reached him in another half a beat and wrapped both arms around his stomach. They both had long legs so catching up to him was easy, “Wait.” He tugged hard on his stomach to get Magnus to stop, “Baby, I’m sorry.” He pressed himself to Magnus, “I love you for putting up with me. I know you are just as stressed about the whole process as I am and I haven’t taken that into account. I am so sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Magnus tugged out of Alec’s hold and turned to be able to look at him, “I am stressed, Alec. I do want him. I do. But we need to stop and breathe, or it will do nothing but heartache, please.”

Alec nodded, “I haven’t been thinking clearly. This wedding planning and baby have me crazy.” He shook his head, “And your right, this seating chart is stupid. We haven’t been able to figure it out for the last month and I don’t think we are going to be able to. Let the people sit where they want and be done with it.”

“Sounds like an amazing plan.”

Alec’s phone went off then. He looked at with a groan, “What do you want, Jace?” He sighed, “We’re shopping, numbnuts.” He looked at Magnus and rolled his eyes, “What?” He focused on his feet with another sigh, “Yeah, we’re leaving now.”

“What’s up?”

“Well, first Jace asked if we were fucking.”

Magnus laughed, “Sounds about right.”

“Then said he has an announcement to make and wants us to come over right away.” He looked around and glared at the women, who was glaring at them. He didn’t notice any children around them so he just shook his head at her. 

“My bets on Clary being pregnant.”

“Great.” Alec threw up his hands, “Then we can’t announce Max even if we find out.” Alec pouted, “I want my son.” He wanted to cry. He just wanted to be able to hold Max and take him home, not call and set up an appointment where he could only see him for a short amount of time before leaving him. The family was great with Max and had a small daughter who was a darling with Max, but he wanted Max. He wanted Max home. 

Magnus sighed. All the progress he had just made with Alec could be thrown out the window. “We don’t know she’s pregnant. I just made a statement. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.” He tugged Alec into his arms. 

Alec caught the woman glaring at them again, he pulled away from Magnus, with another glare of his own, “What? Have you never seen two men hugging before?”

Magnus turned to face the woman Alec was talking to. 

She glared and huffed, “Unnatural.” She stocked off with her cart.

Alec faced Magnus, “Let’s go.” He pulled on Magnus’ hand, “I want to stop for an ice cream cone on the way to Brooklyn. Mint chocolate chip has a way of always cheering me up.” He said with a soft smile. 

Magnus wanted to make a comment about him being mental but felt that would have been in poor taste since he was in therapy for PTSD. Ice cream did sound good and they were going all the way to Brooklyn for some unknown reason just because Jace beckoned. Magnus knew it was Alec’s brother and his future in-laws, but he was kind of hoping to have the entire day with just Alec. No bar, no library, no family, no friends, nothing, but them. 

“Ice cream then Brooklyn.” He wrapped an arm around Alec’s shoulder to lead him out of Target. 

…

Alec heard Jace and Simon laughing on the other side of the door so he went for the handle before knocking, finding it unlocked he let them in, “Hey,” He waved while taking his shoes off since the apartment was so tiny you could see the entire apartment if the doors were open from the outside hallway. Izzy and Clary were standing in the kitchen, both with glasses of water. Alec had a sinking feeling that Magnus was right, not just about Clary, but about Izzy as well. Neither of them drank only water. They were wine or pop addicts. 

Magnus followed him in the apartment than his line of sight, “Ladies, Simon, Jace,” he called in greeting to everyone. 

Alec twisted to lean his other hand against the wall to get his other boot off, they had a tie on them that was too hard to just kick off and needed the support. He eyed Magnus with a knowing look. 

Magnus gave him a look, “It’s fine.” He hissed in a hushed tone. It was hard to be quiet and not heard in the tiny apartment. “So what’s up?”

“Sorry for calling you over, but Alec told me last night you had a day off, and so I thought it would be nice to have a little bit of a sibling time.” Clary leaned on the counter to look at Magnus and Alec when they were done with their shoes, “What were you guys up to?”

“Shopping.” Alec smiled at her, it was small and soft. “Wedding stuff.”

“Oh, really?” Izzy pipped in.

“Yeah, but we gave up.” Magnus grinned, he came up behind Alec and kissed the back of his neck. “We decided on no seating chart. We were just done with Target when you called. So what are we doing for sibling day?

“Food?” Simon grinned, “We ordered a pizza.”

“We ate in Hell’s kitchen, we had Asian, but we’ll hang out.” Alec pulled back from Magnus, taking his hand instead. He went into the living room with him. He pushed Magnus down in the main chair and took a seat on the floor in front of him between his legs, “We can’t really stay for long. Magnus doesn’t have many days off and we have a few more shops to hit before they close. Wedding planning is hard when you work opposite shifts and you have less than a month to do it all in.”

“You did pick a very aggressive timeline.” Clary smiled to them, taking a seat on the couch next to Jace while Simon stood up to bring in a dining room chair to give Izzy the seat on the couch, “What’s with the date you picked? It has to have meaning.”

“It’s just a date,” Alec spoke up, leaning back against Magnus. He had one arm hanging over Magnus’ knee and the other looped around his ankle. He slipped his hand inside Magnus’ pant leg and began tracing his fingers along Magnus’ skin. 

The date did hold importance, but the meaning was for Magnus to tell, no one else. It was the date he was returned to the state the final time from his father’s care. Magnus never saw it as a bad day, in fact, it was the day the planning of his life really began when hope had returned to him. But he wanted to have something else to remember the day by. When they were looking at the calendar and he saw the day he mentioned the Alec he would like to get married on that day they sat it in stone, well neither of them had known they would take a break in planning their wedding and miss out on time. 

“Was there a meaning behind your dates?” Magnus asked. 

“Our first date,” Izzy answered. 

“The closet Saturday to when we met. We wanted to get married on the date we met, but it was a Wednesday and we weren’t willing to wait the two years until it fell on a weekend.” Clary smiled at Jace. 

“That’s both really cute. Ours is just a date.” Magnus spoke. He could have told them, but he liked it being between them. Catarina and Ragnor knew, but they knew everything. Almost literally everything about him. It was scary and sad at the same time. He wanted this between them. 

Alec tilted his head back and smiled, “I don’t care if it’s aggressive. We can do it and it’s okay.”

“I’m pregnant.” Clary smiled. 

Alec whipped his head forward to look at her, then he looked to Izzy, “And you?”

“Yeah, me too.” She smiled, “I wanted to wait, but oops, it happened and I couldn’t be happier.”

“That’s amazing,” Magnus grinned truly happy for both couples, “Baby fever is among us.”

Alec nodded, “I can’t believe it.” He stood up and went over to give them both long, soul-crushing hugs. He was happy for them. They were his siblings and he loved them both. He wanted them to be happy. He wanted them to be a complete family. His heart nudged at him that he couldn’t let any disappointment show. He needed to be a hundred and ten percent happy for them even if they were getting what he wanted. They didn’t know that and there was no way for them to know that. Alec felt his insides begin to race and boil. He was going to throw up. Then he was utterly calm. 

Magnus reached over and ran a hand through Alec’s hair. He gripped his hair and pulled it back. They were looking at each other now, eyes to eyes, “I believe I won the bet.”

Alec busts out laughing at the honest laugh in Magnus’ eyes, “Only by half. You didn’t call Izzy being pregnant.”

“What?” Jace asked. 

“Before leaving Target, I bet on Clary being pregnant,” Magnus spoke; continuing to run his hand in Alec’s hair to distract and calm him. He felt his tense and the hand on his ankle stiffen to the point of almost pain. Alec was going to crack in front of his family and he had to do something to break the tension. He had to distract him. 

They settled into a conversation for a little while until Magnus felt Alec wasn’t letting up on his hold and he couldn’t take anymore. Alec was genuinely happy for his family and they all knew it, but something was off and Magnus couldn’t stand it anymore, he had to get them out of there. 

“Alright, we have to get going.” Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair one final time. He spent the last hour playing with his hair, “We really have to finish with our list of things for the day.” When Clary started to complain, “Sorry had we known you wanted to do something we would have left the house sooner to get our stuff done. But we really have wedding stuff we need to do together. I’m sick of missing out of it because I’m working or sleeping.”

Alec stood up, “I’m sorry, but I have to agree with Magnus. I have done a lot alone.”

Izzy nodded with a huge smile, “We understand. Thank you for coming even if it was only for an hour.”

They all made their final goodbyes. It took them ten minutes to get out the door with all the ‘I love you’s’ and ‘well wishes’. 

Finally, Alec was free and he still had this burning need to be sick, but he felt better once again when Magnus came up behind him and wrapped him up in a back hug with his arms at his waist. 

“Let’s take an Uber.” Magnus grinned. 

“Do you know how expensive that will do?” Alec moved towards the subway stop, which was only a block over from where they were.

“Alec,” Magnus pulled on him, releasing his waist, and taking up his hand, “I’m taking an Uber.” He pulled out his phone and quickly pulled up the app to call his ride before Alec could get away from him, “Oh, look at that, our ride is on the way. Oh, only two minutes away.” Magnus flashed the screen of his phone at Alec. 

Alec couldn’t read the phone but he let it go and stopped struggling. He went closer to the curb to wait. He didn’t say anything. He wasn’t calm anymore and he was afraid if he opened his mouth he would throw up. He was happy for his siblings. Honestly, he loved them and he wanted them to be happy. He wanted them to have a family. He just wanted it as well. It made him childish, he felt. Magnus was back to looking at his phone. He looked at his fiancé and sighed, “Mag-”

Magnus looked up right as a white car pulled up and rolled it’s windows down, “Mr. Bane?”

“Yep,” Magnus ducked down to look in to see if the driver matched the app. When he did, he went and opened the back door for Alec to get in and slide over, “Come on, babe, let’s go home.”

Alec nodded and got in the car. Magnus followed him and spoke the driver lightly for the first few minutes before stopping when Alec’s head rested on his shoulder. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec and squeezed. He felt him shake slightly and knew Alec was doing everything in his power to stay calm in front of the driver, who could see and hear everything, “Shh, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered. He knew he wouldn’t be able to manage anything above a whisper. 

“Why don’t you call and see if we can go see Max tomorrow when you get off work? Maybe ask if we can babysit while they go out to dinner.” Magnus whispered. 

Their whispers were loud in the quiet car. Magnus was proud of the driver for knowing not to say anything. He looked up and caught his eye in the rearview mirror, the driver gave him a sympathetic look, which Magnus returned before glancing back down at Alec. He would make sure to give him a great rating and a massive tip when he dropped them off.

“Yeah,” Alec mumbled, “I love you, Magnus.” 

Magnus heard the softness in his voice and knew Alec was getting sleepy. The emotions and the stress of the day was wiping him out. They would be home in twenty minutes because of traffic and Alec would be asleep before then. Magnus just squeezed his shoulder one more time before letting sleep claim Alec, “It’s okay, babe, it will be okay. We will get Max.” He knew he shouldn’t promise that to Alec, but in that moment he knew it was true deep in his soul.


	5. The Wedding Finale, Part III

**Part V: The Wedding Finale, Part III**

Magnus couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Alec was sleeping on the couch and Magnus was sitting on the floor on bent knees just staring at him. Today was their wedding day. Magnus grinned at that thought that they began the day as boyfriends and would end it as husbands.

At five-pm this evening they would walk down the aisle hand-in-hand in front of their family and friends and say ‘I do’. It was eleven and they would need to leave their loft in a little over an hour to drive out to the country club they had rented for the evening. Maryse wanted them to get married at the Lightwood estates, but neither they nor Robert wanted that. Alec and his mother were still on shaky ground. 

“Babe,” Magnus whispered while playing with his already messy hair, “You have to wake up.” He sighed at the softness of Alec in front of him, “You have to shower.” 

They had a very late night and early morning that had them running around like crazy. 

Alec’s eyes fluttered open when he yawned, “Already?”

“It’s after eleven.” Magnus repeated.

“What?” Alec jacked hammered to a sitting position on the couch. 

“Relax.” Magnus stood up fast to reach for Alec, “I already showered, packed the bags, and loaded the car. I just need you to shower. We are right on schedule.”

Alec looked at him than over the side of the couch at the pack-n-play that now held their son, Max, and the reason for their early morning, “Really?”

They got the call at the end of the day yesterday that the adoption was complete and they could pick up Max with their lawyer the following day because it was their wedding day they asked if they could get him as early as possible; which was six-am. He and Magnus were out shopping late into the night for all the supplies they had put off for the last month. Thankfully they both were off from work for their wedding and neither had to be without the other. Alec would have done it but he would have hated doing it without Magnus at his side. They were beginning this journey together and he wanted to started it that way from the very beginning. 

Max was cooing and wiggling in his bright blue onesie with clouds on it. The clouds had smiles or sleepy faces on them, which made Alec want to cuddle him even more. 

Everything had happened so fast the night before neither one had called anyone. Finally, this morning after making it home they decided just to surprise everyone by showing up at the club with him.

“He’s not dressed.” Alec pointed out. 

“He just needs his jacket. I’m not putting his suit on until we get ready for the aisle because he’s just going to drool all over it.” Magnus pulled on Alec to get him up and off the couch, “I have three different changes of clothes, enough bottles to last a few days, and diapers to last a year.” Magnus pushed on Alec hard. “Go shower.” He wasn’t lying about the change of clothes but he was lying about the number of diapers he had packed. When Alec was halfway to the bathroom, Magnus picked up Max, “Your daddy is crazy.”

“Hey!” Alec called out to him, “I can hear you! Our apartment isn’t that big.” 

“Go shower!” Magnus called out, which got a loud coo from Max, who was excited to join in on the fun, “Geez, we might leave stinky daddy here.” He grinned at his son and rocked him in his arms where he held him on his hip. Magnus held on to the back of Max’s head to keep him secure at his side.

They didn’t know his birthday or his birth mother. Just that the doctors thought he was about 7 months and he was left with a note signed by a woman named Lily. The DNA test made no matches for now, but that didn’t mean it wouldn’t hit in the future. Max had black hair and blue eyes that match Alec’s perfectly. His skin tone had an olive hue to it which made Magnus think his mother could have been illegal, and that was why she could not keep him or she was a teenager. Both meant they might never know who she was. 

Max was just under twenty pounds now that he was eating a steady diet again and cheese being his favorite. Every time they went to visit him if anyone even had a cheese wrapper sound he would get excited thinking it was for him. Alec thought he was slightly older then seven-months since he was already saying a few words, but the doctor pointed out that his foster family had a small daughter and some children can hit milestones faster when they want to catch up to their siblings. 

They had both agreed that since the doctors said he was seven months out, they would pick five months from today would be the day they choose for his birthday and that would be the day they celebrated every year.

It didn’t take Alec long to finish his shower and dress in his dress pants and shirt. Magnus had already packed his jacket and tie in the car on hangers along with his own. He also packed extra dress shirts in case Max drooled or got food on them. He would rather play it safe with an extra shirt and not need it then not have it and need it. 

“You ready?” Magnus asked. 

Alec nodded, “Yep.” He leaned in to kiss Magnus’ cheek then Max’s forehead. “Is everything in the car?”

“Diaper bag, spare pack-n-play, our suit jackets with ties, and extra dress shirts. Wedding supplies were dropped off yesterday morning while you worked a half day. We are good to go.” Magnus nodded at the kitchen island, “Baby jacket.”

Alec looked over and smirked, “I still can’t believe you found him a fake leather jacket to match ours.” He got the article of clothing and went to put it on Max while Magnus held onto him. Alec then went for his matching jacket as he put his dress shoes on in the bedroom. Once he was done Magnus passed off Max so he could get his jacket and they were ready to go. “I also can’t believe you kept it hidden from me, AFTER, you said to stop being things.” Alec put a strong tone on the word that meant the most in the situation.

They decided against a honeymoon for now even before they knew they would be adopting Max and now it was even better because Alec wanted to wait and plan a family vacation for Max’s first birthday. 

It wasn’t noon yet and they were ahead of schedule. 

…

Alec stood outside their private room with Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon and staring at them. Catarina and Ragnor were in the main part of the Addison Oaks Country Club keeping the guest and his parents at bay. He was shocked when his father actually showed up with his mother, who he knew would be there. He already pulled his mother aside and said he would throw them both out if his father said or did anything he didn’t like. She promised he wouldn’t. People were concerned because Magnus hadn’t made his appearance yet, but Alec just said he was staying out of sight for now. He used wedding tradition and all that, which worked like a charm. They had decided to pull his siblings back to tell them about Max since Ragnor and Catarina already knew and it wouldn’t be fair not to tell them. 

“I have a secret to tell you.” He started, “Three months ago I went to visit Catarina at the hospital and there was a baby who had been left there on the ER bay by his mother. I took one look at this little boy and knew I had to have him. That day I cuddled him for over four hours and I knew he was meant to be our son. Magnus and I have been trying ever since to adopt him. Last month, on the day you announced your pregnancies, actually,” Alec kept his eyes down, he didn’t want to see their faces, “Magnus and I, well, I was distraught because I was losing hope that Max would never come home to us. It was so hard to visit Max and know that it would be another time that I would have to leave him with a foster family. They were a great family, but they weren’t Magnus and I. Well last night after three months the paperwork came through.” He finally looked up to his siblings to see the complete shock on all their faces, “And this morning at six-am we met with our lawyer and met the foster family for the last time. We finally were able to bring Max home. Well, his name is John Doe on the paperwork because the hospital had to put something down, but our lawyer already filed the paperwork for a name change, it’s going to be Max Michael Lightwood-Bane.” Alec couldn’t help the trail of happy tears down his cheeks, he had been keeping so much from his family for so long. He wiped them away quickly.

“That’s why Magnus has been locked up. He’s in there with your son.” Simon spoke.

“Well, he’s not a baby.” Alec grinned, “He’s seven-months-old, they think. They don’t know his age for sure, but it’s close.” He sighed, “I know I have been using the wedding as an excuse to not be around, but honestly, the wedding planning was only part of it. Seeing you both glowing was so hard. I have a son that I couldn’t really talk about because he wasn’t mine just yet. I didn’t want to let anyone down, and I had already gotten my hopes up so high and I was letting Magnus down by being an emotional wreck, I was letting myself down-” 

Alec was cut off when Jace pulled him into a big bear hug, “Shut up and show me, my nephew.” He whispered into Alec’s ear. 

Alec opened his eyes to see Clary with a broad smile, Izzy holding hands with Simon, and Jace pulling back from him. 

“Max?” Izzy said, “I love it.” She suddenly strung into tears effectively ruining her makeup. 

Alec reached behind him for the door handle and opened it for his siblings. He held the door open to allow them to go in first. He shut the door behind all of them and went to stand behind Magnus, who was sitting on the sofa in the room holding onto a squirming Max. Max calmed at the sight of Alec above him.

“Always the baby whisperer,” Magnus commented.

“Oh my god,” Izzy was the first one across the room and on the couch next to Magnus, “baby snuggles,” she ran a little finger down his cheek. Clary went with her and sat on the other side of her. Jace and Simon were next, but they didn’t sit on the couch or go behind it. They just stood there staring at him. 

“Odd,” Jace commented.

“What?” Magnus asked looking up at him.

Jace looked around, “Does no one else think he looks just like Max?” He met Alec’s eyes, “I mean his skin tone is off but the round face, the eyes, the hair…” he trailed off as he went on. 

Simon tilted his head, “I only saw baby photos so I don’t see it.”

Clary nodded, “Me either. Sorry.”

Izzy looked him over, “I can see it.”

“Catarina says he looks like Alec if Alec was tan.” Magnus shifted and lifted Max up so Alec would take him. Alec took him with ease standing to his full height, “Just look at them together. They look alike.”

“You’re really turned on right now, aren’t you?” Jace spoke loud and clear for the entire room. Everyone turned to look at him even, it appeared, baby Max looked over. 

Magnus arched an eyebrow at Jace before nodding, “Yeah, Alec is very sexy in his father role.” He might as well be honest about it. He wasn’t one to shy away from his want and need of Alec so why would now be any different. Jace had asked and he had answered. “He’s also sexy in sweats and messy hair.”

“Ew, stop.” Izzy held up a hand and stood up, “I have to go fix my makeup. Clary, you coming?” Clary followed her with a loud laugh. They both had small streaks on their faces from small rows of tears. Jace and Simon soon followed them, leaving Alec and Magnus alone with their son. 

Alec had Max pressed to his side with his hand rubbing on his back from his neck to his butt, he was rocking from side to side with a grin. Max had picked up his black tie and was fisting it while trying to eat it. Alec would stop rubbing his back long enough to take the tie out of Max’s hands before he could get it in his mouth and then the process would start again. 

Alec was in all black except his shirt was silver while Magnus had a black shirt and a silver tie. They held the perfect balance of one another. Max was in a baby suit they found in the Target section since they were on the limited time that morning to find him something. 

“Alec, I need to tell you something.” Magnus started, “Jace is right. You, right now, are the sexiest I’ve ever seen you. You are about to become my husband and you are already the father to my child. I cannot get enough of you. I cannot wait to walk out those doors and present to all of our closest friends and family that you are mine. That this family is mine. I never thought I would get this chance. I figured after Camille I never wanted to try again. But then you walked into my bar with this forlorn look and a problem that I could help with and I just knew I had to. I know we joke that it was love at first sight, but honestly, I fell in love with you in those first few hours I spent with you. I know we choose to go with traditional vows when we go out there, so those are my private vows just to you. To you and to Max.” Magnus felt a tear fall down his cheek, “I love you, and I will love you forever. I promise you the world.”

At some point during his speech, Alec moved around the couch to stand in front of Magnus. He couldn’t be standing that far away from him any longer, Alec needed to be close to him. 

Alec couldn’t stop the tears even if he wanted to. No one had ever said those loving words to him before and he never wanted to hear them from anyone except the man standing in front of him, “Oh god, how dare you make me cry before we get out there?” He laughed at Magnus, who laughed back at him, “I have never had the love and support until I met you. I didn’t know what I was missing from my life until you showed me. Siblings are great, but they are nothing compared to a lover, a true lover, and that’s you. I believed my father when he said I would never find love and finding you was so unexpected. Walking into your bar was by chance, but now I the belief that it was fate. I was fated to meet you, to love you, and I love you with all my heart and I couldn’t have asked for a better husband and father for my child. Max and I are so lucky to have you in our lives. I can’t wait to raise him in your arms with the same love and support you show me. This journey of ours begins right now.” Alec was a lost cause to the tears, “This is just the beginning of our story. The story that will have a long, joyous, and happy ending.”

Magnus put his hands on either side of Alec’s neck and pulled him in for a lingering kiss. He was very careful not to crush Max, who was full force sucking on Alec’s tie now. Neither of them cared if there was a wet stain anymore. 

Magnus pulled back after a breath too long. He wiped his thumbs across Alec’s cheek’s to brush the tears away, “Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus smiled though his own tears, “Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?” Alec nodded at a fresh of tears that Magnus was quick to wipe away, “Are you ready to say ‘I do’?”

“Only with you, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus released Alec’s face and turned, putting a hand on Alec’s back to lead him to the door of their private room. He led him out the door and forward to the rest of their lives together with Max sandwiched between them as a loving family should be. 

**.The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you guys enjoyed this series. It sort of randomly popped into my head as a one-shot and exploded into a three-part series… (oops…) lol. I will, defiantly, be ending it here, as I have said before. They all have their happily ever after’s. Love, BellaMorgan


End file.
